


three, two, one, shoot

by better_times_are_coming



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Soonyoung is set to find the photographer behind the famous blogbright after rain, usernamephotos_by_coups.So far, he’s been unsuccessful.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 59
Kudos: 86





	1. The blog.

It starts with a photo.

Well, not a photo. 

A set of photos. 

Uploaded on one of those famous photography blogs everyone talks about.

(Soonyoung doesn’t, he doesn’t particularly care about photography). 

As the end of the semester was nearing, the dance department held their usual showcase. 

And things had gone well, Soonyoung was proud, he hadn’t made any mistakes, he had a good time.

He thought he looked pretty hot too. 

So they headed out to celebrate. 

Soonyoung is currently enjoying the thrill that came after a good performance, and his phone wouldn’t stop vibrating in his pocket, because a _lot_ of people had come to see the showcase. 

More than usual. 

He is positively vibrating with excitement as Jihoon drives them to the pub. 

The group chat of some of his closest friends from class keeps getting messages as well, one after another. 

Soonyoung faintly worries that they might change the location of their party (they have done this a few times, since it’s usually crowded, especially on friday nights), so he decides to check the chat, just in case. 

_omg did you see the photos of jeonghan-sunbaenim?_

_he looks so gorgeous_

Soonyoung doesn’t think there’s a situation where he _doesn’t_ look gorgeous, Yoon Jeonghan is one of the most popular students in the dance department. 

And only a year older than Soonyoung and the rest of his class.

Followed by the last messages, there’s a link. 

And out of curiosity, Soonyoungs opens it. 

And it’s the beginning of his predicament. 

Because the photos are indeed gorgeous, ten of them, of different parts of Jeonghan’s performance, the rose tattoo on his collarbone, his silhouette, that _one_ frame where his hands are over his face, so you can see his perfect posture and his whole outfit. 

The post has no description, only the red rose emoji with a purple heart next to it. 

Feeling slightly curious, Soonyoung opens the blog. 

_photos_by_coups_

Jeonghan’s post was only uploaded seven minutes ago, but it already has nearly two thousand likes. 

And well, Soonyoung isn’t sure about who _runs_ the blog, but he knows there's a lot of wanna-be-influencers in their art school, so he’s pretty sure _photos_by_coups_ must be one of them. 

For a few seconds, Soonyoung distractedly scrolls around, wonders if the person may have uploaded more photos of their past showcases. 

He quickly loses interest, more worried about the party than anything else. 

However, when Soonyoung is about to close the page, the blog refreshes. 

And a new post appears on top. 

This time it isn’t Jeonghan though. 

And Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat when he recognizes the particular lightning on the new set of photos.

Because he’s sure he was the only one to perform in a dark scenery, with red lights.

And that faceless picture of a dancer. 

That’s _him_. 

***

Soonyoung would _like_ to celebrate after the performance, as they always do.

But he can’t take the pictures out of his mind. 

Some random influencer just went to their showcase, took beautiful pics of Jeonghan, his sunbae, and made a separate post of only him? 

More than thirty people performed today.

And _only_ pictures of Jeonghan and him?

What’s the connection?

And the more he checks the blog, the more confused he feels. 

Between the beautiful pictures of the sunset, the starry sky, and glimpse of nature and everyday life, the last two posts are just images of Jeonghan and him. 

Not like it was easy to recognize, no. 

Soonyoung even took a few moments to recognize himself, because the pictures were perfectly taken so you wouldn’t recognize the performer. 

It was his _touch_ performance, and the way the black outfit clung to his skin, the back of his shirt, his thighs. 

It was obvious if you knew. 

It was obvious if you had been there. 

And Soonyoung should be drinking (he is), but he keeps the telephone on the table, scrolling down and down the blog, hoping to find something that makes sense. 

Only two people seem to appear on the blog. 

But there’s also three different sets of hands. 

(No, Soonyoung isn’t obsessed, he’s only curious). 

And one of those people is definitely Yoon Jeonghan. 

On his different hairstyles and colors, it’s easy to recognise, even if no post ever shows the person’s face. 

So is this like Jeonghan’s partner? 

At his side, Jihoon and Junhui are on their third bottle of soju, and Soonyoung isn’t sure if it’s the second one or the fourth one for him, but his eyes are still glued to his phone. 

This just doesn’t make any sense, and his post keeps gaining likes (comment section is turned off, so he has no idea if people find it _normal_ for him to be there). 

All in all, Soonyoung might as well be going crazy. 

How is he supposed to ask Jeonghan about this?

It’s obviously the only way to find out, since nobody in his class seems to know who the owner of the blog _bright after rain_ is. 

And Jeonghan has been polite to him, smiled at him, and Soonyoung is pretty sure he even knows his name, but that’d be it.

It’s not like they’re friends or anything. 

Soonyoung is determined (stubborn, Jihoon would say), so when he thinks he catches a glimpse of _the_ Yoon Jeonghan in the pub, near the bar with a pretty blond, he’s up in a second, downing his glass of soju. 

He faintly hears Jihoon trying to stop him, but _nope_ , he has to know. 

Even though Jeonghan seems kind, and he’s so talented Soonyoung thinks he’s intimidating, he still approaches, avoiding the sea of people the best that he can, until he stands up in front of Jeonghan. 

Now that he’s closer, the boy next to him does seem to be Jisoo, another popular student from their department, but Soonyoung at least knows he doesn’t dance. 

He does something else. 

His cheeks burn with embarrassment, as Jeonghan stops mid-conversation and just _looks_ at him. 

“Jeonghan-sunbae-” 

Jeonghan lets out a laugh, as if he knows what Soonyoung is here for. 

Does he? 

How can he? 

“ _Please_ , call me hyung, Soonyoung.” Jeonghan waves a hand, looking unconcerned with Soonyoung’s sudden presence. 

At their side, Jisoo already seems amused by the whole exchange. 

But Soonyoung is determined, so he skips all the small talk about _you did well, hyung_ , because Jeonghan probably knows he has. 

“Ah, hyung,” Soonyoung takes a deep breath, knowing he might sound a bit crazy with the thing he’s about to ask. “There’s this blog… um, photos by coups and… well, they uploaded these pictures of you and I was curious to know…” 

Jeonghan’s smile grows and he places his glass down on the bar, looking entertained. 

He lets Soonyoung continue. 

“They uploaded photos of me too, and I’m… flattered,” Soonyoung says, because he _is_. He just wants to know why him, and maybe if he can thank this photographer in person, for appreciating his performance. “But-but I have no idea who they are… and you seem to be in most of the blog so…” 

When he mumbles _thought you might know_ , he feels a little silly, heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“Oh, so you want to know who the blogger is?” Jeonghan rests his chin on his palm, his perfect row of white teeth showing as he smiles. It’s slightly intimidating. “You wouldn’t be the first one.” 

So it _is_ a secret? 

“Come on, hyung, tell me who it is?” Soonyoung begs, knowing that Jeonghan will love the attention. And also knowing he’s only talking this much because he’s _drunk_ and curious and has no boundaries. “At least give me a hint, is he tall, is he nice? Is he one of those smug artsy types? What does he study? Oh my, is he a _she_?” 

He figured it’d be a _he_ since he has never seen Jeonghan with a girlfriend before, and well… those pictures looked intimate.

Photos of his pretty hands holding a steamy mug at some random apartment, parts of his outfits, his back as he walked on the beach, holding his sandals. 

However Jeonghan refuses to budge. 

Truth is, if Soonyoung pays close attention (and it’s _very_ hard to do so, while he’s in the middle of the pub, mildly drunk), he can easily recognize Jisoo on some photos too. 

A few of his side profiles, the numerous piercings on his ears, a photo of his hands as well, the ring on his pinky against the blue sky, the edge of his smile.

Suddenly, it seems pretty clear that the mysterious photographer might have a crush on Jisoo and Jeonghan.

Or maybe they think they’re beautiful. 

(Which Soonyoung can’t possibly deny). 

“Please, _please_ , hyung.” Soonyoung insists, hoping Jeonghan will budge. “Those photos were amazing, I don’t think anyone has ever taken photos of me like that, they’re so pretty. At least I could ask them for the original pics?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“I could print them, and they’d look so pretty in my room, or _oh_ , for my next showcase, hyung, please?” 

Jeonghan seems to be considering. 

And there’s nothing Soonyoung wants more than knowing who this mystery photographer is. 

His heart is beating loud in his chest, he really wants to know. 

Someone found him special enough among three dozen of dancers. 

He _needs_ to know.

“Well…” 

***

When Jeonghan dramatically sighs, Jisoo already knows what’s coming. 

“Hannie…” he warns, to no avail. 

“No, Shua, it’s time for Soonyoung to know.” Jeonghan says, with another dramatic sigh, as if telling the truth is proving to be much too difficult for him to bear. Soonyoung holds his breath in anticipation. Jisoo feels a little sorry for him. “It’s that guy.” 

Soonyoung’s eyes travel in the direction Jeonghan points, and even in the crowded club, the person is easy to recognize. 

“Wait, that’s… isn’t he Mingyu’s friend? The tall and handsome one?” Soonyoung asks, confused, missing the way Jisoo pinches Jeonghan’s arm. “ _Jeon Wonwoo_ took those pics of me?” 

“He did,” Jeonghan confirms. “But he’s _oh_ so shy, so he won’t admit it.” 

There’s no way Soonyoung will buy this, Jisoo thinks. 

“Why does he go by _coups_?” 

Okay, so apparently he does. 

Innocent kid. 

“How are we supposed to know?” Jeonghan shrugs. “You know those artsy types, why do they do anything?” 

And Soonyoung must be drunk enough not to ask _why does he have photos of you_? because if he’d have, he’d caught Jeonghan on his lie. 

But Soonyoung _is_ tipsy, so he downs his cup of soju (Jisoo has no idea where he got it) and heads to where Wonwoo was. 

Jeonghan starts laughing as soon as he does. 

“You’re so mean.” Jisoo says, but doesn’t stop Soonyoung from going and bowing to a very confused Wonwoo. Jeonghan can’t hide his grin. “Why didn’t you tell him Cheol took those photos?” 

“Cheol doesn’t even want his classmates to know the pictures are his.” Jeonghan replies, with a bit of a shrug. “I don’t know, I panicked.”

“You _never_ panic.” 

Jeonghan places a hand on his chest. 

“But it’s Seungcheollie’s honor I’m defending, _of course_ I panicked.” 

“His honor?” 

“What if I don’t know Soonyoung that well? What if he’s a player?” Jeonghan continues, full on ranting now. “What if he hurts our Cheollie?” 

“He’s not _ours_.” 

“Oh, so you’re just going to let a _player_ go flirt with our Cheollie?” 

Jisoo takes a moment to consider, thinking about asking _we don’t know soonyoung’s intentions yet_ , but instead he rolls his eyes, knowing that arguing with a drunk Jeonghan, makes absolutely no sense. 

(And what if Soonyoung _is_ indeed a player?)

“... No.” 

***

Soonyoung has no idea who the owner of the page is.

The title only says _bright after rain_ , the username, _photos_by_coups_ and that’s it.

No more info.

And Jeonghan won’t spill. 

(Not only that, he _tricked_ him into thinking it was Wonwoo, so after he embarrassed himself by saying _thank you for taking those beautiful pictures of me, can i buy you a drink?_ he had learned it had been a lie, he was lucky he’d be too drunk to remember tomorrow). 

And he’s running out of options to ask.

Soonyoung is 98% sure Jisoo appears in those photos as well, but he doesn’t _know_ Jisoo that much, so he’s not about to ask him that. 

So even though it doesn’t seem like a good idea and Soonyoung is still drunk, overworked and sleepy and it’s 3 am. 

He scrolls down all the way to 2017, where the blog starts. 

The first pictures were definitely darker, sadder? 

The contrast between 2017 and 2020 is evident. 

It goes from strange alleys, to pictures of picnics, from flowers with black and white filters, to pictures of random dogs being petted, from an unsettling picture of a bridge, dark at night, to three hands over a fluffy blanket, holding their pinkies to one another. 

Soonyoung thinks it might be Jeonghan and Jisoo, but he isn’t sure. 

Truth is, Soonyoung has no idea about this person at all, but suddenly he’s intrigued by the whole idea. 

He doesn’t know who they are, but… they seem to have gotten happier? If that makes sense. 

Soonyoung decides he likes the newer photos better, noticing how the filters are warmer. 

_Bright after rain_ , huh?

And he wishes he could comment on the photos, see if the owner would respond, but since the comment section is disabled...

(However, dms _are_ open). 

So against all of his better judgement, Soonyoung clicks on the profile and stares at the empty conversation. 

This is a bad idea. 

If he were to tell Jihoon he’s about to dm a random stranger that might have or might have not taken a picture of him at the performance from today, Jihoon would say _are you out of your mind_?

But since Jihoon is not here and Soonyoung makes bad decisions, he types. 

_hello_

_i don’t know if this is weird_

_your last post, those are pictures of me_

_well, my performance_

_of course you know that!! because you took it_

_anyways_

_i don’t know why i’m sending this_

_thank you, the photos are really good_

_not only good, they’re amazing_

And he waits.

No message, no bubble with the three dots.

So he falls asleep, phone resting against his pillow. 

  
  
  
  


When he wakes up, the memories from yesterday come rushing back to his mind. 

He danced. 

Someone sent him a photo of Jeonghan.

Soonyoung found a blog. 

He sent a _dm_.

He sent a dm! 

He might have gotten a response to the dm by now. 

He scrambles to get his phone, noticing there are no new notifications on his home screen, but maybe, maybe they uploaded another photo, or maybe they weren’t online. 

So he quickly types _photos_by_coups_ and opens the profile, a sense of dread settling on his stomach when he notices the last post it’s gone. 

He refreshes the profile again and again.

But nope, only the post with Jeonghan’s photos is there, his post is gone.

 _Shit_. 

He fucked up.


	2. The rumors.

Soonyoung is not obsessed. 

“This is stalker behavior.” 

He’s _not_.

He’s just curious, even more so now. 

“Shush.” 

“You’ve checked the blog a thousand of times.” 

“But look, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whines, shoving the phone on his friend’s face. “They used to post every two days, and now they haven’t posted in a week after the showcase. A _week_.” 

And Soonyoung has checked.

Every morning.

And he hasn’t even _seen_ Jeonghan either. 

“I scared them off.” 

Jihoon sounds uninterested when he says _you did_. 

(His second bowl of rice seems more interesting than Soonyoung’s dilemma). 

“Can you at least _try_ to be on my side?” Soonyoung whines once more, retrieving his phone. “I was trying to be nice, I was so thankful!” 

“Maybe you didn’t sound thankful, maybe you sounded weird.” 

“I didn’t even save the photos,” Soonyoung adds, completely ignoring Jihoon. “I’m such an idiot.” 

He gets silence as a response, so he might be a bit of an idiot.

A crazy one too.

For obsessing over a blogger that he doesn’t even know about.

Maybe blogger only thought _oh, his outfit is pretty_ and that’s it. 

And Soonyoung is overthinking. 

“Did anyone actually see the photos last week?” Soonyoung asks, louder this time, so his question reaches the whole table and not only Jihoon. Lunch is lively as always, but Soonyoung is willing to interrupt everyone’s conversations if they have a useful hint for him. “Did I dream that some blogger took pictures of my performance and posted them into their account with 160.000 followers?”

He gets a few hums in agreement, and one _I didn't see anything_. 

Nobody seems to care, but he _does_. 

The pictures were up at least five hours and Soonyoung isn’t crazy! 

“Wait,” Jihoon pulls back from his rice, looking genuinely surprised. “What photos?” 

What an asshole.

Soonyoung shoves him. 

“I should have taken a screenshot.” Soonyoung decides. 

And maybe if no one is going to help him find the blogger, he’ll have to do it himself. 

***

Soonyoung figures the best way to know what’s going on is asking. 

Somebody _has_ to know, Jeonghan is so popular and this person seems to hang out with Jeonghan a _lot_. 

This is the information he gathers after asking for a whole week: 

_never seen them_

_must be hot if he’s jeonghan-sunbaenim’s partner!_

_i think i saw a guy with silver, blue-ish hair once?_

_i heard once that jeonghan has a different boyfriend or girlfriend every week, wished it’d be me_

_he had a weird perm and an oversized sweater, never saw him again_

_i’ve seen jeonghan-sunbaenim holding hands with a pretty girl on Thursdays, it must be her!_

_a foreigner looking guy, with dimples_

_could be anyone, jeonghan-sunbaenim is so popular_

_isn’t he the american boy he’s always with? the one from the performance department?_

Soonyoung is frustrated. 

What does that even mean?

It doesn’t even make any sense. 

How can people have all of these rumors about Jeonghan?

And why won’t anyone tell him information about the blogger? 

He is pretty sure every comment means a different friend from Jeonghan’s. 

And that’s not conclusive.

Soonyoung needs _conclusive_ information. 

That’s _all_ Soonyoung wants. 

***

When three weeks have passed, and Soonyoung is getting drowned in all the school work, he wakes up to a new post. 

For a second he cannot believe it, and he checks and checks again, because the post was seventeen minutes ago. 

At 06:45 am. 

He barely missed _photos_by_coups_ by seventeen minutes!

However, when he opens the photo, he can’t help but be confused by the content.

_It’s…_

His sleepy hazed mind somehow provides. 

... _a wall?_

No caption this time, not even an emoji. 

And Soonyoung tilts his head until he catches the _words_ on the wall. 

The overlapping graffities.

_do your best_

_but not sometimes_

Soonyoung stares for a long time, thumb hovering over the screen.

All the implications.

He wonders if maybe this person didn’t do well in their finals, or maybe if they have been slacking off in their career or work, or maybe if they’d had a family thing… 

He wonders if this has to do with not seeing Jeonghan for almost three weeks now. 

The words sound like something you’d say to comfort yourself. 

Worry settles on Soonyoung’s stomach once again, a sense of dread. 

And he tries to remind himself he doesn’t know this person. 

Getting emotionally attached it’s stupid. 

… 

His thumb hovers over the like button of the post, but he decides against it in the end. 

He doesn’t understand why. 

He really doesn’t even know this person’s _name_ , their age, their career. 

Yet… 

Why does he feel so drawn to them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this will have five chapters or so? some longer than others, but here it is, a tiny update


	3. The cafe.

_photos_by_coups_ goes back to his normal schedule.

(Soonyoung turned on the notifications on their posts, yeah, sue him). 

The first post after the weird graffiti wall it’s an array of cupcakes, over a kitchen counter. 

The icing is baby blue and pink, looking remarkably like the colors of those gender reveal parties. 

The second one, it’s a starry sky. 

It makes Soonyoung think that _coups_ must really have a decent camera, for the stars to look that pretty, the sky so clean. 

(Soonyoung is catching a space enthusiast there somewhere).

The third one, it’s a picture of a painting, splashes of blue, white and orange over a canvas. 

And the fourth one it’s- 

“Stalking the blog again?” Jihoon drops at his side, sounding unimpressed as he sets his notebook and pen down. 

Class won’t start in twenty minutes, and they’re the only ones there now. 

Soonyoung can’t stop looking at his phone. 

“It’s _not_ called stalking, I’m appreciating-well, _photography_ and-” 

“You don’t care about photography.” 

“I care about _aesthetics_.” 

He _is_ an artist above all things. 

“You have a selfie with a tiger filter as your profile picture.” 

“Have you come here just to torment me?” Soonyoung whines, knowing he’s on edge ever since he’s trying to find the mystery blogger. 

And Jihoon _knows_. 

And he hasn’t helped one bit! 

“Hey, at least you know they go to our college, that narrows down the search to a few thousands.” Jihoon takes the phone from Soonyoung’s hands, and scrolls up and down distractedly, as Soonyoung pouts.

What can he do? 

He’s tried _everything_. 

He’s asked everyone, he hasn’t seen Jeonghan in weeks, and how can everyone _not_ know?

Why is this even a mystery? 

It’s just a blog! 

“And that they drink coffee too.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Soonyoung replies, not really listening…

… until he does.

Wait, what?

A coffee related post? 

Soonyoung’s hands scramble to get to his phone back and he stares.

New post. 

Only a few seconds ago. 

“This-this is the cafe,” He mumbles, hands shaking as he holds his phone. 

“What?”

“The one from campus, you know, where those obnoxious english literature majors go to analize, I don’t know, _Shakespeare_ or whatever-” 

Jihoon gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, Oscar Wilde, what should I know!” 

He stops talking when he realizes Jihoon isn’t catching up. 

Oh my god.

Oh my god. 

It’s the cafe from campus. 

And not only that. 

It is a five minute walk.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“I’m leaving!” He gets up as fast as he can, shoving all the contents of the table on his bag. 

“Soonyoung, _wait_.” Jihoon calls.

“You can’t stop me!” 

Soonyoung is out of the classroom in a second, and Jihoon only sighs. 

“... You took my notebook.” he whispers. 

***

Soonyoung runs. 

He doesn’t stop to think about this being a good idea. 

No, he’ll have time later on for that. 

The blogger _has_ to be there, there’s no way they aren’t. 

He’s _finally_ meeting the blogger. 

For weeks he’s fantasized about this moment, wondering how they look like, if he’s shorter or taller than them, what’s their major, how does their laughter sound like- 

_Shit_ , he’s in deep. 

As soon as he opens the door of the cafe, a little bell jingles, and a few customers turn to look at him, but his eyes are already scanning the room. 

Jeonghan’s hair was brown last time he performed, but he always changes it, and Jisoo-hyung was blond last time he saw him- _oh_. 

His eyes widen in recognition as he spots them. 

Just the top of Jeonghan’s head, his hair is bleached, but oh my god, who is he with? 

His heart is pounding as he navigates through the crowded cafe, and his legs bring him to the table before he can even think what to say. 

Something normal, something _cool_ , please.

“Hyungs.” He blurts out, his voice unusually high pitched. 

Three chairs, but only Jeonghan and Jisoo are there. 

Shit, there are _three_ cups on the table. 

Three plates and an uneaten piece of carrot cake on the remaining plate. 

Blogger’s right here. 

Or they just were. 

Maybe Soonyoung just missed them. 

“Hi, Soonyoungie.” Jeonghan says easily, not at all surprised to see him here.

“Hello,” Jisoo looks mildly interested, eyes trailing between Jeonghan and Soonyoung. “What a lovely coincidence.” 

Soonyoung’s mind is too occupied in his shaky hands, the way sweat is starting to stick his shirt to his back. 

Why is he so _damn_ awkward just now. 

What is he supposed to say?

_hyung, i know you’re probably here with the blogger, can i see them?_

No, too forward. 

Then _what_? 

Just wait here until the blogger miraculously appears, that’s even weirder, but he’s not drunk now, it’s harder to talk, to express himself without feeling self conscious. 

(Or a stalker, as Jihoon would say). 

“You know what, actually this _is_ a lovely coincidence,” Jeonghan starts with a smile, resting his chin on his palm. Jisoo snorts a little, and Soonyoung doesn’t understand if it’s sarcasm or not, if it’s weird or not, if they _know_ or not. “I’ve been organizing a party, the end of the semester and everything.” 

Jisoo’s expression shifts in a second, smile fading and Soonyoung’s breath stutters in his chest. 

A party? 

One of Jeonghan-sunbae’s famous parties? 

Of course he knows, every first year’s dream is to get invited. 

The party is at Jeonghan’s house of all places. 

“You should go.” 

Soonyoung’s cheeks burn despite himself. 

Yoon Jeonghan is one _handsome_ sunbae and he knows it, by the way he flutters his eyelashes, grins like he knows the secrets of the universe. 

But Soonyoung is more overwhelmed about the invitation. 

Because the blogger will be there, they have to. 

They’re Jeonghan’s best friend (hopefully not a significant other). 

They won’t miss it. 

“Who knows, maybe you’ll run into a surprise.” Jeonghan all but _winks_ at him too. 

Holy shit. 

Jeonghan _knows_. 

Soonyoung figured he knew, but to this extent?

Does he know Soonyoung has been asking around?

Before he can even begin to think of that possibility, his phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pulls it out after mumbling a small _sorry_ to Jisoo and Jeonghan.

A text from Jihoon. 

_CLASS_

Shit. 

If he doesn’t arrive on time, he’s going to stay out of it. 

Professor Kim made it _really_ clear last time. 

“Ah, hyung…” Soonyoung starts nervously, afraid Jeonghan’s going to back down now. He can only hope he won’t change his mind. “I need to leave for class now, but thank you. I’ll be there, I’ll _definitely_ be there, won’t miss it for the world.”

Jeonghan smiles at Soonyoung’s enthusiasm, sipping his tea as he stares at Jisoo. 

They seem to be communicating something, but Soonyoung has no idea what. 

“I’ll text you the details,” Jeonghan sing-songs, and Soonyoung bows a little before leaving. 

He can’t stop smiling all the way back to class. 

Okay, maybe he missed the blogger today, but he definitely won’t miss them at the party. 

It’s his one and only chance. 

***

As soon as Soonyoung leaves, Jisoo turns to look at Jeonghan disapprovingly. 

“You really _are_ mean.”

Jeonghan frowns, offended as it is. 

“What did I do?” 

Jisoo doesn’t reply, because what’s the point?

Jeonghan knows exactly what he has done. 

That invitation to the party… 

Soonyoung won’t be happy when he realizes. 

“You’re lucky Cheol didn’t arrive.” Jisoo says instead. 

But Jeonghan only shrugs, unconcerned. 

“He always takes lots in the bathroom.” 

It’s true, but Jisoo is still surprised. 

They both know Soonyoung has been asking around about Seungcheol. 

It’s impossible not to know, Soonyoung hasn’t been subtle, the dance department isn’t that big. 

Seungcheol… Seungcheol doesn’t know much about it, he also tries not to think of Soonyoung, and he’s fine with people not knowing who he is. 

Jisoo wonders if that’ll change once they tell him how adamant Soonyoung is in finding him. 

“He still could have arrived,” Jisoo comments, because sometimes he’s surprised himself of Jeonghan’s endless luck. As if the universe is on his side, supporting all of his weird schemes. “What would you have done then?”

“Ah, that’s the thrill of it, Shua.” 

A few minutes later, when Seungcheol arrives back at their table, he finds Jisoo and Jeonghan just _staring_ at each other, as they always do when they’ve done something bad.

“What happened?” Seungcheol looks around, wondering if he missed anything. 

_soonyoung was here five minutes ago, he really wants to meet you, i think he likes you_

“You have an admirer.” Jeonghan explains, before Jisoo can say anything. 

“An admirer?” Seungcheol stops midway from cutting down his cake into small pieces. 

“Yeah, Soonyoungie.” Jeonghan confirms and Seungcheol goes strangely silent, his smile fading a little. 

Jisoo worries that this ends up in Seungcheol taking another hiatus from his account, and Jisoo doesn’t really want him too. Whenever he’s taking photographs, he’s as happy as he can be. 

But after Soonyoung sent him a dm, Seungcheol ended up deleting the post. 

And well, then Seungcheol had a rough time with finals and ended up taking another hiatus and… 

Jisoo doesn’t want to see him sad again. 

“I heard he’s been asking around for the mystery blogger.” Jeonghan continues and Jisoo decides he’s going to let Jeonghan do the talking. 

Maybe it’s time for Seungcheol to know anyways.

He’s going to find out eventually, and it’s best if he finds out from them. 

“He has?” Seungcheol seems taken aback, suddenly too caught up in his mind that he has even stopped eating. Jisoo gently nudges the plate towards him and Seungcheol resumes in a moment. 

It takes a few more minutes for Seungcheol to finish half of his food and then he looks up at them, suddenly suspicious. 

“You guys haven’t told him, have you?” 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath, about to say _no_ , but Jisoo beats him to it. 

“Would it be so bad if he finds out?” 

“I thought… I might have crossed a line.” Seungcheol whispers. “I did upload that photo without his consent.”

“A gorgeous photo.” Jeonghan adds with a scoff, because he’s so protective over Seungcheol’s photos, maybe even more so than Seungcheol himself. “He should be thankful.” 

“Still.” Seungcheol insists, with a wince. “He probably thinks I’m a psychopath. A serial killer.” 

“Didn’t he say _the photos are amazing_?” Jisoo reminds him, because sometimes Seungcheol misses the obvious signs, too caught up in his head. . 

Seungcheol blushes bright red, as he always does when his work gets compliments. 

“They’re not that good.” 

“They are.” Jeonghan reaches out and squeezes Seungcheol’s hand. It’s gone in a moment, but the touch is grounding. Jisoo can clearly see Seungcheol appreciates it. 

“People love having their photos taken,” Seungcheol mumbles, with a pout. And Jeonghan and Jisoo know that’s his gateway, when he’s losing the argument. “Especially if they don’t know, I think he might feel special because-” 

“Ah, but you said he was cute.” Jeonghan teases. 

“And that he looked hot.” Jisoo adds. 

In the end, this is the best way to make Seungcheol change his mind.

Tease him to no end. 

Seungcheol groans. 

“Will you just let me live for-” 

“That you loved his passion.” 

“His movements were so sharp.” 

“Okay,” Seungcheol shushes them, his blush coming back full force. “Okay, I _did_ , but-” 

“That’d you’d totally tap-” 

“Okay, okay, _enough_.” Seungcheol is leaning over the table in a second, placing his hand over Jeonghan’s mouth. “I was there! I know what I said!” 

“Then stop being a baby about it,” Jeonghan’s muffled words still register and Seungcheol scoffs. 

“I’m not a baby!”

“Okay, you two,” Jisoo warns, having deemed that this much bantering was enough for today. 

They embarrassed Seungcheol enough. 

“I didn’t say a thing when you kept ogling at Mingyu’s ass the other day!” Seungcheol says, because he isn’t done. 

Jeonghan isn’t either. 

Seungcheol feels something wet on his palm and he’s reeling back before he can register it.

“Did you just _lick_ me?” Seungcheol says, holding his hand against his chest. “You’re a child.” 

Seungcheol ends his statement by sticking his tongue out. 

Children. 

“Okay, okay, kids, enough.” Jisoo intervenes, focusing on spreading the cream cheese evenly on the last piece of his bagel. 

Seungcheol is in a better mood and that’s all it matters, really. 

“I _kissed_ it, you’re allergic to affection,” Jeonghan says, with a little shrug. 

“He’s not, he’s a little spoon.” 

Jeonghan shrugs, with a little _yeah, you have a point_. 

The tips of Seungcheol’s ears couldn’t be redder. 

“Okay, okay, _fine_.” Jeonghan relents when Jisoo nudges him on the calf, and finally looks at Seungcheol. “What do you really want us to do? I promise we won’t intervene.” 

“I don’t trust your _words_.” 

“Cheollie only trusts me,” Jisoo says pleasantly, only to tease Jeonghan a little. 

But before they can start bantering again, Seungcheol interrupts them. 

“I don’t want to meet him.” Seungcheol decides, not meeting their gazes, and Jeonghan and Jisoo share one look, they both know they want to push a little more. “I don’t want you guys to set me up to meet him.” 

_don’t worry_ , Jisoo wants to say, _if you only knew what Jeonghannie has been doing_ , but he decides to stay silent instead.

Seungcheol hasn’t dated in years, more worried about his studies, his well being. 

Jisoo wonders if that’s what’s making him so insecure about this whole thing. 

Still… they wouldn’t have to date, they could be friends.

Seungcheol could definitely need more friends, apart from Jisoo and Jeonghan. 

He needs nagging on a daily basis and Jisoo and Jeonghan wouldn’t mind some help in that. Also Seungcheol _is_ a good friend. 

He’s kind and fun, and a good listener. 

He’s just shy, sometimes a little too much for his own good, and sometimes he ends up sabotaging his own happiness. 

Which is why Jeonghan and Jisoo feel the strong need to protect him. 

“Please,” Seungcheol adds, quietly. “I just don’t really know what I’d do, he probably has this idea of me and I don’t want to...”

He trails off. 

Jisoo thinks his next words might be _disappoint him_ , but Seungcheol doesn’t dare finish the sentence, the rest going unsaid.

Jeonghan sighs, defeated and Jisoo sets his cutlery down. 

They both hope to convey their words of reassurance, the way Seungcheol always needs. 

But it seems that it’s enough for today and they can insist any other day. 

“Okay,” Jeonghan says, with a sigh, and Jisoo nods as well. “We won’t.” 


	4. The party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and mild injury on the third scene.

Soonyoung should have given up on the idea of finding the blogger already.

It’s been over two months now.

Jeonghan even invited him to a party, but things didn’t go well there, did they? 

Soonyoung almost doesn’t want to remember, but even if it hurts his pride, he _should_ remember. 

Because maybe it means that things aren’t supposed to go his way this time. 

***

It’s around four am when things start to go downhill. 

It’s a fun party, full of drinks and beautiful people, awesome music. 

He dances, drinks, laughs, and most importantly, he _searches_. 

Because even when he’s having fun with other dance majors, and even when he’s tempted to meet someone and maybe lose himself a little, maybe make out with someone, as the night goes on, he realizes it’s _not_ tempting at all.

Not when all he can think of it’s the blogger. 

The thing it’s, it’s so _damn_ hard, because he still doesn’t know shit about them. 

He doesn’t know whether they’re a boy or a girl, or how they look, and he has those rumors too, yes, but they were so ambiguous and they help nothing. 

And even though he picked his best outfit, even though he could be shining on the dance floor, bragging a little, he just tires himself out and stays on a secluded corner instead. 

Jeonghan has a _ton_ of friends, he’s surrounded by different people every ten minutes, and the party is at his house, so of course he’s the star. 

Although Jihoon has been a bit defensive about this whole thing, he still joined him (helped him pick his outfit too, after _hours_ ), and when Soonyoung finally sits down, Jihoon appears in a few minutes, silent at his side. 

Soonyoung can only wonder, is the blogger here tonight?

What if they went past him and he didn’t notice?

What if they’re too shy to come and say hello and this is Soonyoung’s only chance to be there at the same place as them? 

Jeonghan did say, _maybe you’ll run into a surprise_ , so he knew, he _knows_. 

Then why haven’t they met? 

Maybe the blogger _did_ see him, what if they didn’t like him? 

He pulls his phone out, considering it’s time for him to leave… 

And just then he receives a notification on his phone. 

He just then notices how drunk he is, his clumsy fingers refusing to cooperate to type his password on the first three tries, but when he does, he wishes he hadn’t. 

Because it’s a notification from _photos_by_coups_. 

It’s dark, and Soonyoung squints to recognize the picture. 

That’s unmistakably… a fountain show at night. 

But not only that. 

Because his heart _sinks_ in recognition. 

“That’s… that’s Daegu.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s up from his seat, ignoring Jihoon’s confused _soonyoung?_

Soonyoung has a temper. 

He’s not exactly proud of that, and yes, he’s drunk too.

And really mad at Yoon Jeonghan. 

_maybe you’ll run into a surprise?_

God, he could punch him, he could, if he weren’t about to cry right now, his nose runny, and eyes wet as he walks through the crowd, looking for Jeonghan. 

And when he does, he doesn’t mind that Jeonghan is in the middle of a talk with another few other people, he just places a hand on his arm and pulls him towards him, just enough to catch his attention. 

“Is it me?” Soonyoung asks, his voice breaking as he speaks. And he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care he’s getting weird looks, because blogger is in freaking Daegu out of all places and he’s _mad_. “Am I not good enough for your friend? Why are you doing this to me, hyung?”

Jeonghan looks surprised as he turns, and after Soonyoung is done, he just presses his lips together, looks like he wants to say something. 

“Soonyoungie,” He starts, apologetic. 

“I’m sorry if I came out too strong, but I really really want to meet your friend.” Soonyoung starts, and he cannot possibly shut up now, _no_ , Jeonghan needs to listen to him. “I swear I’m not a creep, and contrary to what Jihoon says, I’m most definitely not a furry, I mean, I have these pajamas, but they’re only _one_ pair, and oh, yeah, my profile picture is a bit weird, and uh, I guess I do have lots of patterned clothes that-”

“Soonyoungie,” Jeonghan repeats, with a sigh. And he looks genuinely sorry. “I’m sorry. I really can’t tell you.” 

His heart is beating loud in his chest and he doesn’t know if he looks like crying or not anymore, but there’s a fire in his chest and he feels he’s about to crumble. 

Any moment now. 

“Why not, hyung?” Soonyoung asks, placing both of his hands on Jeonghan's shoulders. And yes, maybe he _is_ drunk, but he is sure of the words he says next. “I really want to kiss your friend.” 

Jeonghan gasps. 

And from somewhere behind him, Jihoon appears. 

He places a firm, reassuring hand on his arm, and the other one on the small of his back, and he’s getting pushed away easily. 

Soonyoung stumbles a little, but Jihoon holds him tight.

Shit, he’s mad. 

He knows even before Jihoon can say a word. 

He sees it in the way Jeonghan almost looks scared. 

By the way Jihoon is squeezing his arm so tight, it almost hurts, but he feels anchored. 

This is real. 

Soonyoung ends up behind Jihoon and then there’s just Jihoon in front of Jeonghan, exchanging glances for a lingering moment. 

Protective. 

“Okay,” Jihoon says, meant for Soonyoung, but eyes on Jeonghan. “We’re leaving.” 

Jeonghan looks like he wants to say something else, the way he’s looked ever since Soonyoung arrived. 

_why did you lie to me?_ Soonyoung wants to ask, but it doesn’t matter. 

The night is ruined by now. 

Blogger is in Daegu.

Soonyoung feels like an idiot for trying to search them all night. 

It makes no sense to stay, Soonyoung feels like he’s about to throw up anyway. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Jihoon spits the words like they’re venom and Soonyoung mutters a small _jihoonie_ , anger quickly dissipating. 

Jeonghan is still their sunbae, people are staring. 

They’re making a scene. 

Jeonghan parts his lips, clearly apologetic about the whole thing, but before he can even say anything, a new person joins them. 

This time is Jisoo. 

He appears at their side, just like Jihoon did, completely out of nowhere. 

“I’ll drive you guys home,” Jisoo seems calm as he squeezes Jeonghan’s arm, and then turns to Jihoon and Soonyoung. “We’re sorry for this.” 

Jihoon’s anger seems to gradually subdue as well. 

It’s time for them to leave. 

“Thank you, Shua,” Jihoon whispers. 

“Shua?” Jeonghan turns to his friend with raised eyebrows at the nickname. 

So would Soonyoung, if he weren’t that drunk. 

There’s something they don’t know, but Soonyoung doesn’t care. 

He thinks he cries on his way to the car but he isn’t so sure. 

All he knows it’s one moment Jisoo is trying to put some distance between a tense Jeonghan and Jihoon, the music loud on his ears, and the next one he’s being put down to bed, a cover thrown over him. 

Last thing he registers is someone taking off his shoes, and then he’s out like a light.

***

Soonyoung would _not_ consider himself a quitter, but maybe the universe (Yoon Jeonghan) is conspiring against him, and he’s not _meant_ to find the blogger.

That’s it. 

Some performances he fucks up. 

Some things are not meant to do well.

Some bloggers are not meant to be found. 

And well, maybe Soonyoung can finally let this go. 

He _does_ wish he’d have seen the blogger at least _once_ , to get rid of the curiosity, you know?

Have some proper closure. 

As distracted as he is, he accidentally bumps into someone as he walks, his eyes glued to the floor, and when he looks up, to say sorry to the boy, something else catches his attention. 

Just a person, a few feet away from him, turning around to put one of those fancy cameras into their bag, and... Soonyoung doesn’t know why, but his breath hitches at the sight.

But why?

He’s not sure he recognizes them at all.

Or does he?

Just as the camera disappears into the person’s bag, Soonyoung’s eyes finally widen in recognition.

Because that’s _the_ camera.

The profile picture of the blog. 

That’s exactly the model, and _yes_ , maybe there’s a ton of them, but something, _something_ is telling him that that’s the blogger right there. 

Just his gut. 

And he’s always trusted it so far. 

His feet move without him thinking and he’s walking towards the person, heart beating loudly in his chest, however, when he’s still a few feet away and the person is starting to leave, Soonyoung does what he thinks it’s best. 

He yells. 

“Hey! _Wait_ , you-with the camera!” 

The person just barely turns, and Soonyoung’s heart does somersaults at the sight of their side profile, the mop of messy curly hair. 

Their gazes don’t meet, no, but they saw Soonyoung, they did. 

At that moment, it’s just the two of them, and it’s crowded as hell, but Soonyoung can’t take his eyes off the person’s back. 

It’s the blogger.

…

It really _is_ the blogger. 

Oh my God. 

Before he can muster enough courage to keep walking, his heart beating overtime, he notices a shift in the person’s demeanor.

They tense. 

A second passes. 

And the person _runs_. 

Against all of his better judgement (once again), Soonyoung follows them. 

Blogger’s right there. 

Blogger’s right _there._

Soonyoung had never run faster, in all his life. 

As best as he can, he avoids the sea of people, class just ended, and everyone’s leaving their respective classrooms, but Soonyoung won’t miss them. 

No, he saw them.

Black hoodie, a mop of curly black hair, jeans, converse shoes. 

“Fuck,” He whispers, just when he barely misses bumping into a girl that’s carrying a starbucks cup on her hand. He yells a _sorry_ without looking back and notices that blogger is just running towards the first floor, probably heading outside the campus, and maybe he’ll lose them and his stomach does a little flip at that, because he can’t, he won’t let that happen, he’s _so_ close and they’re so incredibly _fast_ , fuck, he’s a dancer and he can’t keep up, he can’t lose them, _no_ , he’s so so close- 

Just as he’s nearing the stairs, his sweaty palm barely grabbing the railing, he’s distracted by the sound of a loud thump. On instinct, he stops, catching the sight of the blogger, just by the end of the stairs, face down on the ground. 

Shit, they fell. 

His heart sinks as he tries to see what happened, breathing hard as he leans over the banister.

He’s on the third floor and blogger just fell as he arrived to the first one, but he still yells: 

“ _Shit_ , oh my God, are you okay?” 

He gets no response.

Blogger doesn’t move, although he has attracted a few bystanders, and Soonyoung barely hears them asking them _are you okay_?

Shit, Jeonghan is going to kill him. 

Soonyoung keeps his eyes on the floor as he makes it down, makes sure to go fast but he doesn’t want to fall as well, and when he arrives at the point where the blogger was just only a few moments ago, he finds it empty.

The bystanders seem confused by the whole situation as well, and Soonyoung looks around, their campus is near to the station, less than a block away. 

They left in that direction, and Soonyoung doesn’t think he’s going to catch them. 

Not today at least.

 _damn_

He was so close. 

Inevitably, his eyes travel to that tiny red spot on the floor, where the dirt and blood mixed, Soonyoung wonders if blogger hit their knee or maybe their palm, and for a second it seems unreal, how this is the only physical evidence he has of the blogger existing only a few moments away from him. 

He almost reaches out and touches it, but in the end he doesn’t. 

***

“I think I killed him.” 

A pause, not an awkward one, he hasn’t had those with Jihoon since they’re like twelve. 

“ _I don’t understand_ ,” Jihoon sounds sleepy, but calm still. Soonyoung is happy to have called him first. “ _Do we need to hide a body_?” 

“ _No_ , I meant… I meant that I chased the blogger, and he seems to be a he by the way, and…” Jihoon’s words finally catch up in his head and he smiles, suddenly moved. “Aw, you’d help me hide a body if I killed someone?”

“ _Only if it’s Yoon Jeonghan, yeah_.” 

Right, Jihoon is still mad about that. 

(Not that Soonyoung isn’t, but almost meeting the blogger today has definitely improved his mood). 

“Going back to the blogger,” He says quickly, because that’s why he called in the first place, and he also doesn’t feel like talking about Jeonghan right now. “Class had just finished and I was thinking of getting an iced tea, and then I saw them, I mean, I saw the camera, and I just _knew_ it was them. I knew. And well, I yelled and-” 

“ _You yelled._ ” 

“Of course I did, otherwise they’d have left and I’d have missed them!” 

“ _... so what did they do when you yelled?”_

Soonyoung’s cheeks go pink in realization. 

“They left and I missed them.” 

“... _okay_.” 

“As I was saying! I think they tripped and fell when they reached the first floor, you know, face first into the ground.” 

“ _... You didn’t laugh on their face, did you?_ ” 

“I didn’t! I’m not that mean, you know?” 

“ _What I’m gathering is_ ,” Jihoon says, finally sounding more awake, considering it’s three pm. “ _You saw them but not their face_?” 

“I think he was a he, but I’m not sure,” Soonyoung pouts. Blogger was wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans that didn’t quite fit. “What I do know though, it’s that they had a really nice butt.” 

Jihoon groans, and Soonyoung can only laugh, because he knows Jihoon so well that he can even make up his expression right now. 

“ _And that’s everything I need to know about that, keep the rest to yourself_.” 

Soonyoung only laughs a little more. 

***

From time to time, they get a sos message on their group chat.

It’s not really often anymore. 

Not after finals are done, and definitely not after the last one was after Seungcheol failed his economics requirement. 

So of course after Jisoo and Jeonghan get it, they rush to Seungcheol’s location.

Seungcheol has always found comfort in one particular practice room in the performance department, where he usually sits around and takes beautiful photos of Jeonghan practicing, and that’s where they find him. 

He’s just sitting on the floor, holding a bloody tissue against his knee, looking _sullen_. 

But mostly, embarrassed, Jeonghan would say. 

“Please, don’t say anything.” 

Okay, so it’s one of _those_ things. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo share a glance, they don’t need to talk to each other to know what to do, and just go sit by his side. 

Seungcheol’s shoulders relax a little, and Jeonghan wants to tell him, _it’s just us, of course you’re safe_ , but he shuts his mouth, because Seungcheol asked. 

So he doesn’t ask why Seungcheol’s brand new hoodie (coincidentally, the one they both gifted him for his birthday) is covered in dirt, and why his jeans are ripped at the knee, blood still trickling down his leg. 

No, Jeonghan just starts dusting off his hoodie and Jisoo pulls a clean tissue from his pocket, gently prying Seungcheol’s hands off his knee so he can tend the wound himself. 

They stay in silence for a few minutes. 

“You… you think he’ll really like me?” Seungcheol asks, sounding unsure.

Ah, so something happened with Soonyoung. 

Of course. 

Jeonghan knew that after that almost meeting at the cafe, Seungcheol hasn't stopped thinking about his not so secret admirer. 

However… Jeonghan hasn’t forgotten Soonyoung’s words, how genuine they sounded. 

_i really want to kiss your friend_

So he pats his thigh in reassurance, Jisoo giving him a gentle smile from the other side. 

“He already does.” 


	5. Two dates.

After they (kind of) met, the blogger takes another hiatus. 

Soonyoung feels like it’s his fault, but at the same time he thinks he’s so full of himself thinking he had anything to do with it. 

_you’re not even a part of their life, they have nothing to do with you_

However, it’s still weird. 

The blogger seems to adore taking photos and upload them quickly after (lots of the photos include food, festivals, concerts, dinners, random outings, the campus, the beach). 

Soonyoung figures it must be something really bad every time he takes a hiatus. 

_what if they are busy with exams_ , Jihoon suggests. 

_what if their camera broke_ , Junhui adds.

And yeah, those are plausible, but Soonyoung still can’t get rid of the sinking feeling in his chest every time he thinks about it, wakes up without notifications from the blog on his phone.

He only wants the blog back.

His brooding mood must be worrying enough, because one Saturday, where he’d have usually woken up and either taken a walk, or maybe even headed to the practice room for a while, he decides to stay in bed instead. 

Soonyoung’s laptop is hooked up to the TV, and his favorite playlist is on, but he keeps his head buried on the pillow, dozing off. 

It’s eleven in the morning, but he doesn’t care. 

… Apparently _someone_ does though, because his phone keeps chirping with new notifications. 

He ignores them until an entirely new sound wakes him up from his slumber.

A knock on the door.

Several ones. 

So he gets up, mumbling to himself on the way to the door, and when he opens it, he’s greeted with an unusual sight. 

Jihoon and Junhui. 

Before he can ask what they are doing here, on a Saturday morning, relatively early (once Jihoon stayed in bed until six pm, just because he could), and unannounced, Junhui speaks. 

“We’re taking you out on a date,” Junhui smiles, looking all handsome and put together, as he always does. 

Soonyoung hasn’t washed his face yet. 

And also… A date?

“Stop moping around and take a shower, please.” Jihoon says, with a wince, and Soonyoung turns his head, sniffs at his shirt on his armpit area. 

“Did you have any breakfast?” Junhui asks, at the same time Jihoon shoves Soonyoung with a _stop being gross, oh my god_. 

Soonyoung is a bit stunned so speak, so he stares a bit more. 

Jihoon and Junhui.

All dressed up.

On his apartment.

Saturday.

Early morning. 

Nope, still doesn’t make any sense, but Soonyoung figures he could use some fresh air. 

“So we’re leaving soon?” He asks, voice rough with sleep. 

Junhui and Jihoon share a glance, as if they didn’t expect him to agree this quickly, and then they smile. 

“Yes.” 

Okay. 

Seems fair. 

Soonyoung waves a hand and heads to the shower. 

***

Seungcheol spends his Friday nights with Jeonghan and Jisoo. 

Truth is, he doesn’t remember the last time they didn’t. 

And he knows it’s a little weird, because sometimes one of them will want to spend it on the movies, or at a party, or studying, but they always end up compromising and they _always_ end up spending it together anyways. 

It brings comfort to Seungcheol. 

He knows he should feel like it’s too much, being pampered, and somehow he expects it to get a bit annoying, but to this day, it hasn’t. 

(He does wish that Jeonghan and Jisoo didn’t look so worried all the time, like he’s about to break, he wants to tell them _i’m fine,_ but he guesses that’s another conversation altogether).

This Friday night included a party. 

After dancing with a pretty boy, dyed blond hair and an easy smile, Jeonghan disappeared for a while, coming back looking debauched, as Seungcheol and Jisoo took it easy, the two of them only nursing two beers during the night. 

Seungcheol was exhausted after a whole week of studying, and around two, he was yawning against Jisoo’s shoulder, Jisoo wrapping a hand around his waist to support him, so they decided to call it a night. 

Which brings them to the current situation. 

Jeonghan absolutely refuses to sleep on the couch and Jisoo gets too cold to sleep in the living room, so they all end up squished on his king bed, Seungcheol on the side because he gets too hot. 

(Jisoo insists that he does it because he likes being the little spoon, but he’s wrong, even though he wakes up this morning with Jeonghan’s arm and leg over his body, his warm breath tickling his neck). 

They start to wake up around ten thirty, Jisoo being the first one. 

He gets up, goes to the bathroom, drinks a glass of water, and comes back to bed, hopping on it and causing Jeonghan to groan. 

“We should leave soon,” Jeonghan mumbles after a few minutes, sounding unusually awake. “Lunch and then the movie.” 

Usually their Friday night extravaganzas end on Friday, Saturdays they all have different things to do. 

And Jeonghan and Jisoo wouldn’t say _we_ if he isn’t included right? 

Are they going to the movies? Just the two of them? 

Seungcheol turns around then, whispering a confused _movie?_ Jeonghan lets out a whine, slapping his chest since Seungcheol accidentally placed all his weight on his arm. 

This way, he can see them both, and they look like they know what they’re talking about.

What did Seungcheol miss?

“Didn’t we tell you, Cheollie?” Jisoo’s words slur a little, and he nuzzles his face into the pillow a bit more.

Cute. 

“Thought you had to study… and weren’t you going to visit your sister, Hannie?” Seungcheol asks, rubbing his eyes. 

“No, that’s next week,” Jeonghan says easily. “Today we’re having brunch and then we’re catching a movie, the stupid Avengers one you haven’t shut up about in like a month, and then… Shua wants shoes.” 

Oh. 

So they got the tickets and everything? Without letting Seungcheol know?

That’s a bit weird. 

But Seungcheol hasn’t shut up about Avengers, so he shuts his mouth now and only smiles. 

He loves going to the movies. 

“You’re so aggressive in the morning.” Seungcheol muses, after a moment, because that _havent shut up in like a month_ is not very nice. 

Jisoo pats Jeonghan’s stomach, an apologetic smile on his lips. 

“So cranky when sleep deprived and hungry, huh," Jisoo tuts, as Jeonghan proves his point by trying to kick him on the shin. "Let’s get ready soon so we can get something to eat, okay?” 

Seungcheol doesn’t need to be told twice. 

They all take turns in the shower, and then they’re dressing up. 

Jeonghan and Jisoo have a drawer each in his closet, but they still love to take Seungcheol’s shirts, both looking so pretty in their own skinny jeans and Seungcheol’s oversized t-shirts. 

However, when Seungcheol picks up his balenciaga pride t-shirt, his favorite one, Jeonghan leans on the closet door and tuts. 

“Dress pretty.” He sing-songs. 

Seungcheol turns to look at him and frown. 

He already picked up his jeans, the ones ripped at the knee, but by Jeonghan’s look… that isn’t enough? 

“But I thought…” 

They’re only going shopping. 

He thinks he looks good enough for a shopping trip of all things… 

Jisoo wordlessly heads to the closet, hands him his striped black and green shirt instead.

“This one, half tucked in.” He instructs, a few seconds later, he hands him his black jeans, the ripped ones also (way higher on his thigh though, and it makes Seungcheol feel a little silly). 

Jeonghan approves with a satisfied smile as Seungcheol receives the items of clothing they chose. 

He’s a little confused but it’s not the first time his friends dress him up so… 

“And this one,” Jeonghan pulls a dangly silver earring from his pocket. 

Okay, definitely weird now… but Seungcheol is hungry and he really wants to see the Avengers movie, so he picks everything up, dresses up, and they all leave around twelve thirty. 

He cannot contain his excitement, even if he tries. 

***

Just when they step out of Gangnam station, Soonyoung realizes he hasn’t asked where they’re going. 

Mind must be drifting somewhere else. 

(Like the back of the blogger’s head). 

He wonders if he’d recognize them in a crowd, if his heart would do somersaults at the sight like last time. 

It’s Saturday and the mall is packed, so Soonyoung follows his friends, slightly curious when he notices they aren’t stopping in any of the stores.

“Aren’t you guys buying anything?” Soonyoung tilts his head, although to be completely honest with himself, he’s not in the mood to window shop. 

“Buying?” Junhui pats the small of Soonyoung’s back. “No, not yet, we’re going to be late for the movie.” 

“The movie?” 

He doesn’t remember anything about a movie of all things. 

“Jihoonie,” He starts, but Jihoon is way quicker than them. 

“Come on, I don’t want to miss the trailers,” Jihoon says, as he isn’t fazed by Soonyoung’s confusion at all. 

Again, a bit strange. 

But Junhui and Jihoon have gone out and done their nerd shit together, so Soonyoung can’t say he’s surprised to be included all of the sudden, especially when they’re trying to _make him stop moop at home, it’s not the end of the world_ , as Jihoon so wisely put it. 

So he follows, lets Junhui buy the popcorn and skittles. 

And then they’re inside. 

The movie turns out to be Avengers:Endgame out of all of them, and Soonyoung goes from mildly interested, to sleepy, to interested back again. 

As soon as they leave the movie theater, Soonyoung stretches, leans his head on Junhui’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” He shrugs. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

***

“That was _awesome_!” Seungcheol all but squeals, the buzz of excitement not able to leave his body just yet. “You guys think that we can come over and see it again?” 

At his side, Jeonghan hums and Jisoo says _sure_. 

Seungcheol knows both things mean _no_ , but he doesn’t mind. 

(Also he knows if he insists a little, they’ll both accompany him anyways, so it’s all good). 

“We should take pictures with the display outside,” Seungcheol gushes, taking both of their hands in his and all but dragging them back to the front. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan share a glance, amused by their friend’s childlike enthusiasm. 

And they can only follow.

After all, it’s an important day for Seungcheol today. 

(Even if he doesn’t know it yet). 

***

After the movie, Junhui insists on _having_ to buy a new jacket, something about a cat design he saw online, but he wants to try it out before making the purchase. 

That’s a bit unusual on his part, Junhui literally buys everything online, (and looks dashing on everything he tries on). 

But Soonyoung feels ungrateful asking, because after all, his friends are doing this for his sake. 

And maybe they’re right.

He could use the fresh air. 

He has only thought of the blogger a few times. 

The thing that has caught his attention today though, it’s Jihoon. 

Jihoon is acting weird. 

Soonyoung has known Jihoon for years now, and he hardly ever gets antsy the way he looks right now. 

He keeps looking around, fiddling with his phone, whispering things to Junhui when Soonyoung is out of hearing range. 

“Hey,” Soonyoung asks, approaching Jihoon with a small nudge on the stomach. ”Everything okay?” 

The reaction he gets it’s only a scoff, Jihoon pocketing his phone as soon as Soonyoung even glances at the screen.

Jihoon has been staring at his phone a lot, and Soonyoung faintly wonders if it has to do with the little thing he has going on with Jeonghan’s friend, Jisoo. 

It had started with a group project of some sorts, but now they are talking everyday and Soonyoung hasn’t wanted to call attention to it.

He thinks Soonyoung might get uncomfortable because of course Jisoo knows who the blogger is. 

Therefore Jihoon could ask and that’d be it. 

But Soonyoung would never put him in that situation. 

This is his quest and his only. 

“Jihoonie,” He insists, when his friend doesn’t meet his eye. 

It’s even more worrying, the way Jihoon takes a deep breath, and reaches out, squeezes his hand. 

With time, Soonyoung has realized that’s his way of saying he loves him. 

That he’s there for him. 

A reassurance. 

And worry settles on his stomach.

What the hell?

Jihoon doesn’t reply, just pulls back from him completely, and suddenly, as if he has remembered something, he looks down at his phone, the screen lights up with the time. 

“Let’s get something to eat,” Jihoon decides. 

Soonyoung’s stomach grumbles in agreement, at least ten questions on the tip of his tongue, but Jihoon is already catching up with Junhui, so Soonyoung decides to swallow his curiosity and follow. 

***

Jeonghan and Jisoo take the longest time ever to pick what they want. 

Things do get a little boring, because Seungcheol doesn’t like to go shopping that much to spend a whole day doing it, but Jisoo and Jeonghan just treated him to see the best movie of the year, so he can’t complain. 

Seungcheol blindly follows Jisoo as he checks on a leather jacket, eyes glued to his phone and the notifications under the posts he just made. 

Two of them.

Jeonghan before they left home, and Jisoo when he was preparing coffee. 

They get competitive when one gets more likes than the other, but Seungcheol thinks his followers like both of them the same. 

He hasn’t even noticed where he was going until he looks up, realizes they’re just by the fire escape to enter the food court. 

It’s definitely an unusual way to get there, and Seungcheol pockets his phone, frowns at his friends. 

“We’re getting food?” He asks as he looks around. 

If he didn’t trust his friends with his life, he’d actually get nervous to be here, such a secluded area and for what? 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath, fixing the specs he chose to put on today. 

“We’re family, right?” Jeonghan asks, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Seungcheol doesn’t understand.

Jeonghan does this thing sometimes, asks for reassurance on their friendship. 

Most of the time he has a purpose, and Seungcheol isn’t sure he wants to know where this is going. 

“Yeah…” Seungcheol replies, when he looks at Jisoo for support, and he gets only a shrug. 

Okay. 

He’ll play along. 

“And sometimes your family wants what’s best for you, even if you don’t want it yourself.” 

That’s… extremely specific, but okay. 

He can’t deny that. 

“I guess.”

Before he can try to think of whatever these two evil twins have planned for him, Jeonghan leans in, presses a kiss on his cheek and Seungcheol just manages to turn to look at him with a puzzled look, because Jeonghan is always affectionate like this when he wants something from Seungcheol or when he wants to apolo- 

“Sorry.” 

And then he’s _pushed_ to the other side of the door. 

Seungcheol stumbles and barely avoids a nasty fall, a _what the hell, jeonghan_ muttered under his breath, and when he looks up, his stomach flips at the sight, because right in front of him… 

Out of all people… it’s Soonyoung. 

_Soonyoung_. 

***

Soonyoung has gone quiet. 

He doesn’t think he’ll be able to speak ever again, because after what could only be described as an evil scheme, planned by not only Jihoon and Junhui, but also Jeonghan and Jisoo, Soonyoung found himself being led to a specific part of the food court.

And then Jihoon told him they’d wait here.

Wait for _what_ he wanted to ask. 

But he didn’t have to.

Because not a minute passed and commotion was heard behind him, just in time to see a young man stumbling and almost falling right in front of him.

That young man being the blogger.

Soonyoung didn’t guess it because of the hair (it was curly last time, it’s straightened out now), or the hoodie, and he’s not carrying the camera, no, but… 

He just _knows_. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this quiet.” Jihoon whispers, stunned.

Soonyoung hasn’t talked for a few minutes. 

He’s sure of that. 

He can only keep his mouth open in childish surprise as he all but _stares_ at the blogger. 

All from his black jeans, where pale skin peeks through the fabric, to his shirt and that earring, and is he wearing lip balm or are his lips always that shiny and his face, and actually his whole body, he’s just… 

Fuck, he’s _so_ hot. 

And by the way the blogger blushes and Junhui snickers.

Soonyoung just said that out loud. 

_Damn_. 

His cheeks turn pink in a second, and it must be weird, how they’re all standing and no one is saying a thing, but Soonyoung’s throat has gone dry.

He doesn’t even know where to start. 

_Thank you for the photos, can I kiss you on the mouth?_

“Seungcheollie, say something,” Jeonghan says quietly from behind. 

Seungcheol. 

The blogger’s name is Seungcheol. 

God.

Is this really happening?

After _months?_

Soonyoung’s feet move on their own, and he’s approaching, Seungcheol letting out a small sound in surprise, wanting to step back, but deciding not to.

He’s thankful for that.

Because Soonyoung reaches out, his hand aiming for something, _anything_. 

It’s weird, he has just met him, but his heart is pounding on his chest, and he really wants to _hold_ him. 

“Do you even know,” He starts, voice wavering. “How hard it’s been to find you?” 

Suddenly he’s reminded of everything he’s done to this point, the questions, the party, checking the comments until it was late at night. 

Seungcheol parts his lips in surprise and damn, why is he so pretty? Soonyoung’s heart is actually racing, like in those cheesy movies. 

After a moment of hesitation, Soonyoung places his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders, then he cups his cheeks, an urgent gesture. The tip of Seungcheol’s ears turn red, and he’s _so_ cute. “Please let me take you out on a date.” He whispers, glancing at his lips for a moment.

They’re so close, and Seungcheol’s skin is warm under his fingertips. 

“W-what?” 

But Soonyoung doesn’t back down, just looks at him, determined. 

They both ignore the gasps of surprise coming from Jeonghan and Jisoo, probably Junhui too. 

“I’m serious.” Soonyoung insists, voice gentler this time, and Seungcheol’s breath stutters, looks down, shies away from Soonyoung’s eyes. 

He looks as nervous as Soonyoung feels.

“A… a date?” Seungcheol swallows, and behind him, Jeonghan looks ready to intervene, maybe say something, but Seungcheol surprises them all when he looks up, meets Soonyoung’s gaze. Soonyoung hasn’t stopped cupping his cheeks and they’re really just a few inches away from each other, breathing the same air. 

“Yeah.” 

And Seungcheol smells like popcorn, and cherry lip balm and a strong perfume, and Soonyoung only wants him to say yes, please, just- 

“Okay.” 

(He doesn’t miss the way Jeonghan and Jisoo high five behind Seungcheol, and Junhui all but claps). 

Soonyoung thinks his heart might burst from excitement, because against all expectations...

He has just gotten a date with his blogger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! only one chapter left!

**Author's Note:**

> My [twt](https://twitter.com/Wish_us_luck) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Wish_us_luck).


End file.
